Sweet Dreams
by Deby's
Summary: OneShoot. Hermione se despierta... a su lado descansa una cabeza pelirroja. Sonrie. Intenta levantarse y descubre que a su otro lado tambien descansa otra cabeza pelirroja... Entonces piensa. ¿Que hice? ¿¡Me acoste con los gemelos Weasley!


_N/A: Wolas!! Bueno, este One Shoot se me ocurrió hace mucho, y recien hoy pude terminarlo. Espero les guste, es comico... pero mi problema es que haciendo drama me salen situaciones comicas... y cuando quiero hacer un fic completamente de humor... me cuesta, no se porque... Asique espero les guste y me dejenreviews!! _

Bueno, ahora si les mando muchos bsos y hasta la proxima!!

Deby

* * *

**_Sweet Dreams por Deby_**

Hermione despertó. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y los volvió a cerrar. Estaba muy cansada... de pronto, sintió que algo se movía a su lado. Giró la mirada, y descubrió que el "algo" no era sino alguien... Una cabellera pelirroja se encontraba sobre la almohada de espaldas a ella. Sonrió. Se había casado con Ronald Weasley hacia ya dos años. Habían tenido un hermoso pequeño llamado Sean que seguramente descansaba tranquilo en su cuarto. Miró el reloj y descubrió que eran las diez de la mañana. ¡Estaba llegando tarde a su trabajo!

Se dio la vuelta para salir de la cama cuando algo le hizo salirse a su corazón por la garganta. Otra cabeza colorada se encontraba sobre la almohada en la cual momentos antes había reposado ella. Ahogó un grito. Miró a ambos lados de la cama.

Efectivamente, dos cabezas coloradas dormían junto a ella. Quiso pararse, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que estaba en paños menores. Se sobresaltó y cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba semidesnuda en la cama con... ¿Los mellizos Weasley? Ahora si estaba asustada.

Lentamente fue bajando de la cama. No recordaba nada... nada... y eso la asustaba. Su mente daba vueltas alrededor de ella y la llenaba de sudor. No podía ser. Estaba en un tremendo lío. Si Ron se llegaba a enterar... ¡Ron! Seguramente él estaba alarmado porque no había llegado a dormir a la casa... o tal vez estaba muy enojado... y hasta podría haberse ido de la casa llevándose a Sean...

No, ella era una mujer inteligente no podía sacar conjeturas. Tenía que pensar... si, eso era pensar. A ella no le costaba demasiado trabajo... Lo primero que debía hacer era cambiarse. Si, eso era. Buscó su ropa entre las sabanas... pero no la encontró. Se fijó en el armario... tampoco estaba... se estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. En ese momento, descubrió con horror que uno de los gemelos había despertado. ¿Seria Fred o George? ¡¡Que diablos importaba!! Su cabeza comenzó a maquinar situaciones en las que ella se encontraba haciendo el amor con él... _**¡¡Basta!!**_ Se gritó a sí misma en un afán de controlarse. _**Pero están los dos... tal vez te acostaste con los dos... al mismo tiempo... **_Le decía su mente, riéndose de ella.

Pero Hermione era la que se encontraba parada, tapada con las sabanas de la cama, muy asustada y la culpa a flor de piel.

Los hermanos Weasley se desperezaron. Los dos al mismo tiempo, abrieron los ojos y descubrieron con pánico que estaban durmiendo en la misma cama.

- ¡¡Fred, que rayos haces con una pierna cerca de mí estomago!! –

- ¡¡Y tu que estas haciendo apoyado en MI almohada!! –

- Momento... no es TU almohada... es MI almohada, así que no empieces con tus caprichitos... –

- ¡Eso no! Mi almohada, es mi almohada ¡y no se habla mas! Además, esta es mi habitación, así que puedes irte... comenzando por retirar tu mano de mi abdomen... – El aludido puso cara de asco y sacó inmediatamente su mano de su hermano. Parecía que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de cierta chica que hacía lo imposible para no respirar y que no notaran que estaba allí.

- Momento... esta no es mi habitación... –

- Te lo dije, es MI habitación... ¿Otra vez estuviste mirando películas de terror y te viniste a dormir conmigo? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo poniendo cara de psicólogo.

- Em... nop... – Le dijo el otro parándose de repente.

- Ah ya veo... ahora eres sonámbulo... –

- Yo no... pero Hermy tal vez vió una película de terror, porque por la cara que tiene... –

- Yo creo que la cara que tiene es porque te vió a ti desnudo... –

- Momento... ¿Cómo sabe ella que me vió desnudo a mi si soy igual a ti? – Ambos hermanos pusieron cara de duda ante la sorprendida Hermione que no sabía que hacer.

- Bueno, okay... empate... – Pero no pudieron seguir conversando porque la chica pegó un grito.

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO!!!??? – Ambos la miraron sorprendidos y tranquilamente, Fred le contestó.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? –

- Si pregunto es porque ¡¡OBVIAMENTE NO SE NADA!! – Hermione estaba exasperada.

- Bueno, bueno, Herm no es para que te pongas así... – La chica no daba crédito a lo que oía...

- ¡¡Y como quieres que me ponga si despierto un día y descubro que en lugar de estar con mi marido, estoy con mis dos cuñados!! –

- Pero no son dos cuñados así como así... mira que estar con nosotros... es todo un honor... – Ambos comenzaron a reír. Hermione los miraba incrédula. Era imposible que eso le estuviera pasando... no podía ser...

- Bueno, ya. Entonces no recuerdas nada de lo de ayer... ¿No es cierto? –

- Si, es cierto. Y por lo que me estoy imaginando creo que es mejor así... – Hizo un ademán de irse, pero se dio cuenta de algo. Esa era su sala de huéspedes.

- ¡¡ESTAMOS EN MI CASA!! –

- Aja... –

- Hermy, no descubriste América... ya sabemos que estamos en tu casa... – La chica no podía dejar de sentirse terrible. Según lo que podía llegar a imaginarse, no solo estaba engañando a su marido con sus propios hermanos... que ya de por si era terrible e imperdonable... sino que lo hacía en su propia casa...

- Oh por Dios... que hice... –

- ¿Quieres que te lo explique? Resulta, que hicimos el acto natural mas importante para procrear y seguir la especie humana... –

- Un momento George... porque ahora con todo eso de la Ingeniería Genética, el sexo queda descartado en eso de procrear y esas patrañas... –

- Tienes razón... – Los hermanos parecían pensativos.

- Tendremos que buscarnos otra manera de explicarle a nuestra chica lo que hicimos anoche... –

- Bueno, yo no se como se lo explicamos... lo que se que tendría ganas de repetirlo... –

- ¡¡Si!! Es una buena idea... – Hermione estaba aterrada. De repente, reaccionó y puso la mano en el picaporte para salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo girar, alguien empujó con fuerza y empujándola entró en la habitación.

Hermione se quedó helada.

- ¡¡Hermy!! Con que estabas aquí. Te estuve buscando por toda la casa... ah, estabas dándole la bienvenida a mis hermanos... bueno, si es así... – El hombre estuvo a punto de irse cuando se detuvo en seco y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

- Un momento... tu estas semidesnuda... tapándote con una sabana... de muy mala calidad, por cierto... hazme acordar que compre sabanas nuevas... – Ante un asentimiento de su esposa, continuó – Mis hermanos acostados en la cama juntos... desnudos... ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¡¡No, no me digan!! ¡Quiero adivinar! –

- Pues, adelante, inténtalo – Le dijo George mirándolo sonriente. Hermione ya estaba curada de espanto.

- Mmm... Tal vez, mi mujer vino aquí a saludarlos y ustedes tenían tan mal olor que los mando a bañarse... y agarró las sabanas para cambiarse de ropa mientras ustedes se bañaban... y justo llegué yo... –

- Casi... pero no... sigue participando... – Le dijo Fred.

- Okay. Entonces, ustedes se pusieron a jugar al Streap Poker y perdieron todos... –

- Esa es una buena idea... pero no... todavía no aciertas... – La chica estaba exasperada.

- Bueno entonces... – Comenzó a decir Ron, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- ¡¡ES QUE NO VES QUE TUS HERMANOS Y YO DORMIMOS JUNTOS!! – Ron se quedó mirándola un rato largo.

- ¡¡Eso, acertaste Hermy, así que la escoba 0 Km que regalamos esta semana, es para ti!! –

- O sea que era eso... – Dijo Ron triste. – Pero es que yo quería adivinar... – Y se puso a llorar como un niño. Hermione estaba atónita. Ahora si que esto era raro... o sea, mas raro... Se puso a consolarlo mientras él seguía llorando a mares diciendo "pero yo quería ganar" y muchos "buaaaa buaaaaa".

En eso estaban cuando, alguien tocó la puerta. Hermione preguntó quien era.

- ¿Se encuentra la señorita Granger aquí? –

- Bueno, si, soy yo... y la verdad me halaga con el "señorita" pero es que ya me casé... –

- Ah... lo lamento mucho. ¿Puedo pasar? Soy la profesora Mc Gonagall. – Hermione abrió los ojos. ¿Qué rayos hacía esa mujer en SU casa?

- Si, pase.- Y abrió la puerta dejándola entrar.

- Señor...a Granger, tengo algo muy importante para decirle... –

- ¿A mi? –

- No... en realidad quería hablar con la sabana que la esta tapando... ¡Pues claro que a usted! ¿Acaso no es usted la señora Granger? –

- Bueno... es que en este caso soy la Señora Weasley... Granger... pero si a usted le gusta mas mi apellido de soltera... –

- Basta de rodeos. Señora, usted a sido expulsada de Hogwarts –

- ¿¿Qué?? ¡¡Oh no!! Por dios... ¿Qué hice? –

- ¿Todavía tiene el tupé de preguntar? – Le dijo muy severa. – Usted ha desaprobado todas las materias... sus exámenes no superaban ni siquiera el 1... es un desastre... una vergüenza... no se como pudo entrar... sangre sucia... – Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía... expulsada de Hogwarts... desaprobado con menos de 1... ¡¡Un momento!! Esto era inconcebible... ella ya había salido del colegio, ya era adulta... ¡¡Que diablos hacia Mc Gonagall diciéndole que había reprobado y que había sido expulsada. ¡¡Y como la iba a tratar de Sangre Sucia!!

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

Alzando el puño bien alto, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, golpeó a su ex profesora en la cara, dejándola tumbada en el suelo. De repente, todo en la sala se hizo borroso... los sonidos le llegaban de muy lejos... y...

Despertó.

**_Todo había sido un mal sueño..._**

**_Fin_**


End file.
